1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan duct, and particularly to a fan duct corresponding to a plurality of heat sinks.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat during normal operation, which can destabilize operation and cause damage. Oftentimes, a heat dissipation assembly is used to dissipate heat from the electronic device. The heat dissipation assembly frequently comprises a fan facilitating removal of heat from the electronic device.
Conventionally, a heat sink is mounted on a CPU inside a computer system The fan is directly mounted on the heat sink. The fan generates currents of air flowing through the heat sink, causing heat to be dissipated into the surrounding air. However, in some special computer systems, space for the heat dissipation assembly is limited. So, a kind of heat dissipation assembly incorporating a heat sink and a fan which is not directly mounted on the heat sink is developed. This kind of heat dissipation assembly frequently uses a fan duct connected between the fan and the heat sink for guiding air flow from the fan to the heat sink.
However, with more and more electronic components installed within a computer system, more and more heat sinks and fans are needed. It becomes complicated and costly to mount a fan duct for each combination of a heat sink and a fan with the computer system.